Por Trás Das Máscaras
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Eles se conheceram assim... Mero acaso... Ela foi petulante o suficiente pra ajudar ao destino que deu mais uma forçinha. Ele sempre foi superior e não deixaria de ser por uma garota como ela. Talvez sim...
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo minna-san! ^-^/_**

**_Aqui está mais uma fic quentinha saindo._**

**_Obs: Não foi betada, qualquer descuido meu, perdoem-me. ^.^'''_**

**_Espero que gostem._**

**_Beijocas._**

* * *

Era uma noite de sexta-feira, dia 13. Eu saía com uma amiga todos os fins de semana pra invadir festas, afinal, qual é a graça de ir a uma festa se você tem o convite?

Ainda não era hora de sair, eu estava acabando de sair do banho quando recebi uma ligação da Ino.

-E aí? Tudo certo pra hoje?

-Claro. Já pesquisou?

-Ah sim. Tem uma lá no centro, mas é algo totalmente diferente do que sempre vamos.

-É? Que tipo temos?

-Parece que é o aniversário de um filhinho de papai, você sabe... Elegância, requinte... Vai ser numa mansão chiquérrima, já peguei o endereço e tudo, e aí, topa?

-Vamos. É bom mudar um pouco. – confirmei.

-Você sabe que hoje é sexta 13, né?

-E daí?

-Bom... Só falei... Você lembra o que quase aconteceu na ultima sexta 13 que saímos, não lembra? – quase atropelamos um poste.

-Isso é superstição! Não acredito nessas coisas!

-Então tá... Passo aí às 23:00, esteja pronta.

-Estarei. – desliguei indo até meu guarda-roupa. Eu só tinha dois vestidos para festas assim. Um preto e um verde-água. Optei pelo segundo, prendi meu cabelo num coque, soltei a franja, calcei uma sandália preta peguei uma bolsa da mesma cor e desci para a portaria, Ino já estava no conversível vermelho dela à minha espera. Estava com um longo vestido roxo, um decote provocante, costas nuas, uma grande abertura do um dos lados e uma sandália prateada, sua bolsa combinava e seu cabelo estava preso apenas de um lado.

-Que tal?

-Está ótima.

-Então somos duas. – disse acelerando. Ino só tinha 18 anos, dirigia como uma louca e bebia desequilibradamente. Eu, por outro lado, procurava curtir as festas moderadamente.

Quase esqueci! Me chamo Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 19 anos e uma cara de pau enorme. Eu e Ino costumamos invadir festas desde os meus 15 anos.

Depois de passamos um bom tempo rodando a cidade finalmente chegamos a tal mansão.

Tinha grandes portões dourados que davam acesso a uma grande área de grama onde muitos carros estavam estacionados, mais adiante tinha uma fonte onde um cupido cuspia água, além dela estava a residência, muito grande e muito bonita, mal podia esperar pra ver como era dentro. Ino estacionou ao lado de uma picape e nós entramos. Havia um homem na porta, analisando na lista os nomes dos convidados. Eu tinha uma técnica muito boa, adquirida por experiência, de passar por situações assim, era só você se fazer superior como a melhor amiga do aniversariante, afinal, ele era tão rico que mal deveria saber quem era quem.

Deu certo, passamos desapercebidas pelo guarda, logo estávamos dentro. Uau! Que casa perfeita e enorme! Só a primeira sala deveria ser maior que meu apartamento e olhe que moro numa cobertura!

-Nossa... Nunca vi algo assim. – comentou Ino.

-Finja que já, porque aí vem gente. – falei avistando um grupo de garotos em nossa direção.

-Hm... Que garotos interessantes

-Nem pense em sair pra se agarrar e me deixar aqui.

-Relaxa.

-Olá, moças. Nunca vi vocês, são amigas estrangeiras do Neji? - perguntou um rapaz.

-Ah somos sim.

-De onde vieram?

-Eu vim de Vegas. – respondeu ela, sempre atirando pra todo lado...

-Estranho... Neji disse que não viria ninguém de lá!

-Pois é... Decidimos fazer uma surpresa pra ele.

-Já falaram com ele?

-Já sim! – respondi sorridente, se disséssemos que não eles nos levariam até ele e seria um problema.

-O que acha de aproveitarmos mais a noite? – disse um dos garotos levando Ino com eles.

Fiquei ali, sozinha, como sempre. Não adiantava sair com Ino, ela sempre ia se agarrar e me deixava a ver navios.

Passeei pela casa, tomei alguns drinks e vi o que deveria ser o aniversariante. Totalmente formal, de smoking, cabelos longos, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos perolados tão claro que podiam até ser confundidos com sua pele alva. Era muito bonito, tinha que admitir e ele estava andando na minha direção! E agora?

-Desculpe, mas... Te conheço de algum lugar? – perguntou-me com aquela voz grossa e aveludada. Nossa que Deus grego!

-Sim. Da Inglaterra! Não lembra de mim? – droga! Não era Las Vegas?

-Na verdade não. Mas podemos mudar isso, não é?

-Claro...! – respondi desconfiada. Nós caminhamos até o andar de cima, ele me levou à uma varanda, a vista de lá era linda, tanto olhando pra ele quanto para o horizonte de lá podia-se ver toda a Tóquio, era lindo.

-Então, você disse que nos conhecemos na Inglaterra... No hotel ou no colégio?

-No hotel! – menti. E como estou boa nisso! – Nos vimos algumas vezes, ficamos no mesmo andar.

-Sei, sei... – será que ele era idiota o suficiente de acreditar nessa mentirada toda? – Se importa de me lembrar seu nome?

-Tenten.

-Oh... Tenten! Que nome bonito.

-Obrigada.

-Acho que agora lembro de você. – otário! Como pode lembrar de mim?

Alguns minutos se passaram, nós continuávamos naquele papinho chato de "lembra daquela vez..." que cara mais xarope!

Logo ouvimos uns gritos, era uma perua ofendida por Ino estar pulando encima do sofá, totalmente alcoolizada.

-Ai... De novo não... – comentei a mim mesma observando o papelão da loira.

-Ela é sua amiga?

-Sim. Você não lembra dela?

-Lembro, lembro. – ele virou para dois caras grandões, os mesmos guardinhas da porta – Levem-nas daqui. – ordenou e os dois brutamontes nos pegaram.

-Hey! Neji!

-Eu nunca estive na Inglaterra. – disse indiferente – Tchauzinho. – e acenou pra nós enquanto os monstros nos tiravam de lá.

-Me largaaaaa... – berrou a loira com a voz embargada debatendo-se nos braços fortes do homem que a apertava.

-Vocês invadiram uma festa privada do filho do presidente, estão prontas pra passar o resto da vida atrás das grades?

-O filho do presidente? – agora eu estava indignada! Como o filho do presidente nunca foi à Inglaterra?

Nos jogaram com brutalidade no banco de trás de um carro e nos levaram pra delegacia.

E aqui estamos nós, presas, numa cela cheia de mulheres fedidas, feias e mal educadas.

Tinha acabado de amanhecer e Ino estava grudada às grades implorando pra ser solta.

-Satisfeita? Olha na roubada que você nos meteu!

-Meu bebê...

-Que bebê?

-Deixei meu bebê no estacionamento dele... – choramingou.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus... Ligue pro seu pai tirar a gente daqui.

-Papai está na Alemanha, Tenten... Ai que dor de cabeça...

-Que beleza...

-Esses uniformes são horríveis... Deixa pelo menos eu vestir algo mais na moda... – implorou para uma das policias.

-Cale sua boca se não quiser experimentar a cadeira elétrica.

-Que mal eu fiz? Eu só invadi uma festa! Muitas outras pessoas fazem isso!

-Já mandei se calar!

-Fica quieta, Ino. – mandei.

-As madami nunca tiveru no xilindró não? – perguntou uma das mulheres fedidas, feias e mal educadas.

-Não, minha senhora. – respondi rispidamente.

-Sejam bem-vindas. Espero que gostem da estadia. – disse outra com desdém.

-Muito obrigada, mas não precisamos disso! Vamos sair logo daqui! Papai vai entrar com um habeas corpus

-Calada, Yamanaka!

-Hm... Que loirinha interessante. – disse outra mulher apertando a bunda dela.

-Ah! Tenten! Ela tá me assediando! – choramingou pulando no meu pescoço.

-Nem venha. Estamos aqui por sua culpa.

-Ora se não são as invasoras mais conhecidas do Japão nesse momento... – eu conhecia aquela voz.

-Por que não me prendeu antes? Tinha que me torturar com todo aquele papinho de desocupado? – perguntei fria e rispidamente.

-Me avisaram que você tinha uma parceira, queria achá-la antes.

-Maldito...

-Mas não se preocupem, vim tirar vocês daqui. Só queria que passassem uma noite atrás das grades pra aprenderem a não fazer isso novamente.

-Não importa quantas vezes nos fazer de novo e de novo!

-Que mulher de atitude. Eu gosto assim. Podem soltá-las. – ordenou aos guardas e logo estávamos fora daquela cadeia nojenta.

-Onde está meu carro? – perguntou Ino furiosa.

-Baixa a bola, loirinha. Foram vocês que invadiram minha casa, não o contrário.

-Olha, só porque você é filho do presidente não significa que pode fazer o que quiser com a gente!

-Onde está meu carro?

-Posso sim! – falou ignorando Ino.

-Isso é abuso de poder!

-Cadê meu baby?

-Não pode nada! Acha que é o dono da verdade só porque seu pai rege o país e isso não é verdade!

-É sim! E você é uma pobre plebéia aos meus pés.

-Ora seu...

-Onde está meu bebê? – perguntou mais alto.

-Calada! – gritamos eu e ele juntos.

-Mandei entregar na sua casa. – falou ele por fim, depois de um longo suspiro.

-Ah... Meu bebê está salvo... Pelo menos isso.

Ele deixou a Ino em casa e depois me levou. O caminho foi silencioso, eu não queria nem olhar na cara dele. Era muita audácia! Plebéia? Sou eu quem paga as contas da família dele! Eu e todo o resto da população!

-Espero não te ver nunca mais. – disse fechando a porta do carro dele com ignorância.

-Se amassar meu carro vai pagar o dobro do prejuízo. – deixei ele falando sozinho e subi. Minha casa me esperava. Eu pertenço à classe média alta, meu pai era funcionário do antigo presidente, ele era da "guarda real" e morreu com um tiro que era pro presidente e eu vivo da herança dele. Por isso digo que eles abusam do poder que têm e mais uma vez aquele riquinho metido me provou isso.

Tomei um longo banho, afinal, estive na prisão... Vesti uma roupinha limpa e fui pra cozinha fazer algo pra comer, estava com fome. Lembrei do pote de sorvete no freezer e fui comer assistindo TV no quarto.

Acabei pegando no sono e ali fiquei o dia todo.

* * *

**_Reviews? *-*_**

**_Garanto que não vai doer nada! n.n_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Depois de um tempão com o fanfiction morrendo... _**

* * *

Acordei com o barulho do que parecia ser minha campainha, não sabia que horas havia no relógio, mas já estava escuro, na TV passava um documentário sobre lesmas do pacifico e minha campainha não parava, levantei-me com muita preguiça e fui até a porta, pelo olho mágico reconheci os longos cabelos loiros de Ino e os igualmente loiros de Deidara, abri a porta e os irmãos entraram. Deidara é o mais velho, estava com um cigarro na boca, empesteando minha casa de fumaça e fedor. Ino estava com uma garrafa de absinto.

-O que fazem aqui?

-Estava dormindo, Tenten? A noite é uma criança! – olhei o relógio eram quase quatro da manhã.

-Vocês deveriam estar dormindo também, olha só a hora!

-Que cedo... Só costumo dormir depois das sete...

-Pelo amor do bom Deus... Tive uma péssima noite e quero dormir.

-Ah é, a Ino me contou, estiveram na cadeia, né? Foi divertido? – perguntou malicioso – Eu soube que lá as presidiárias adoram estuprar as novatas. – comentou enquanto eu voltava pro meu quarto, eles me seguiram.

-Eu quase comprovei isso. – disse Ino com nojo dando um gole na bebida direto da garrafa – Quer um pouquinho? – me ofereceu.

-Ah, me dá isso aqui. – arranquei da mão dela e tomei como se fosse água, desceu por minha garganta queimando, mas esse é o verdadeiro gosto da bebida, só presta se arder.

-Uau! Pra quem queria que fossemos embora... Eu trouxe mais outras bebidas – continuou a loira tirando mais algumas garrafas da bolsa e colocando no meu criado-mudo – E... – tirou uns DVDs e jogou-os na minha cama – Tem de todos os tipos, só não curto os pornôs, então não trouxe. – falou com ar de "eu sou uma boa garota" – Hey, Tenten. O que aconteceu hoje quando o Hyuuga poderoso me deixou em casa? Digo... Entre vocês dois...

-Não enche, Ino! – falei tomando mais um gole do liquido verde – Não rolou nada. Só briga.

-Hm... Eu sei... Vocês até se combinam, sabia? – a voz dela estava ficando enrolada, a primeira garrafa estava quase no fim.

-Não fale isso nem de brincadeira. – senti uma pequena dificuldade de pronunciar a frase, minha mente estava ficando alterada também, era melhor parar logo.

-Nee... Sabia que o Deida-kun... – ela fez uma pequena pausa e riu descontroladamente - fez xixi na cama... Até os dez anos...? É sim... Ele fez sim... – e rui mais uma vez. Eu não sabia se ria junto ou se chorava, ela me daria trabalho pela manhã.

-Cala a boca, sua besta.

-Hey, Hey. Não briguem agora. – naquele momento eu lembrei que naquela noite eu tinha a festa de uma amiga pra ir, fui convidada, mas não poderia deixar Temari na mão, ela sempre foi ótima comigo e fazia questão da minha presença, era a festinha de boas-vindas do irmão dela, ele havia ido estudar fora e estava voltando – Hey, vocês esqueceram da festa do Gaara?

-Caramba... É mesmo... Mais tarde tem a festa do Gaarinha-kun... – disse a loira risonha – Ih... Deida... Vamos pra casa tirar uma sonequinha.

-Dorme aí, oras. Tem quarto de hospedes.

-Ah é. Boa noite Ten-chan – disse tomando o ultimo gole da garrafa.

Tirei o filme do meu DVD, escovei meus dentes, tomei um bom banho e fui dormir. Quando acordei pela segunda vez no dia já era um pouco tarde, era hora de sair e nem ao menos estava pronta, levantei num salto e corri pro banheiro lavei um pouco o rosto, peguei meu vestido preto, sandálias douradas, bolsa dourada, fiz uma maquiagem clássica, peguei meu carro e saí, Ino e Deidara já tinham ido embora, tinham que se arrumar também.

Cheguei na casa dos Sabaku um pouco depois da meia noite, a festa rolava solta.

-Tenten! – ao julgar pelas feições da Temari aquele drink na mão dela deveria ser o 7º, ela e Ino eram ótimas parceiras de copo – Pensei que não viesse!

-Não te deixaria na mão, besta! – falei abraçando-a.

-Bom saber.

-Onde está o Gaara?

-Na sala com uns amigos. A Ino dará o bote logo, então se for falar não demore.

-Loirinha ousada! – ela dava encima de todos, mas Gaara era um amor de infância, ela sempre o achou mais lindo que todos. Me dirigi até a sala e vi a cabeleira ruiva dentre tantas outras comuns – Gaara!

-Tenten! – falou recebendo-me com um caloroso abraço.

-Que injusto... Você era menor que eu quando foi embora e olha pra você, está um gato!

-Você também está linda, Tenten! Muito linda.

-Ah... Obrigada. Seja muito bem-vindo. Estávamos morrendo de saudades.

-Obrigado. – Gaara sempre fora muito educado, não costumava ter afinidade com as pessoas, mas nos conhecíamos há muito tempo – Já conheceu os rapazes?

-Não, acabei de chegar.

-Bom, esses são Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba – apertei a mão de todos e fui presenteada com belos sorrisos – E este é Neji.

-Você? – falamos juntos de novo. Aquilo estava virando mania.

-Ah! Já se conhecem? Que ótimo! – disse o ruivo um pouco malicioso.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntei indo a um dos cantos da sala, ele me seguiu.

-Não, o que **você **faz aqui?

-Sou amiga do Gaara!

-Amiga? Era só o que faltava...

-Vai me dizer que também é amigo dele!

-Nós estudamos juntos na Suíça!

-Que ótimo... – ironizei.

_**Neji pov's**_

Por que ela tinha que estar lá? Ela invade minha casa, acaba com minha reputação, deixa a amiguinha pirada dela estragar meu sofá de couro de jacaré e ainda tenho que agüentá-la na festa do meu amigo! É demais pra mim!

-Invadindo festas novamente, Mitsashi?

-Eu não invadi, pra sua informação sou amiga da família há muitos anos!

-Tá... Do mesmo jeito que nos conhecemos na Inglaterra.

-Olha, eu não devo satisfações a você! – que abusada!

-Ninguém fala assim comigo!

-Pois eu falo, você gostando ou não, tô me lixando pra você!

-Que vocabulário chulo...

-Quem está falando sou eu, então meta-se com a sua vida, seu riquinho mimado! – ela gritou na minha cara e saiu, pegou uma taça de champanhe e saiu. Toda sem educação...

-Então Hyuuga, já ganhou a Mitsashi? – perguntou-me Naruto maliciosamente.

-Ficou maluco? Aquela menina é uma desequilibrada.

-Sei não hein... Parece que rola uma boa química...

-Ah pelo amor de Deus, não seja idiota!

-Assuma, Neji. A morena te deixou balançado.

-Não me balanço por coisas tão imotivadas assim.

-Tá, então nós fingimos que acreditamos, enquanto você finge que fala a verdade.

Algumas horas passaram. A música estava agitada e eu não nunca gostei de muito barulho, saí para uma varanda lateral, a casa dos Sabaku era cheia delas e não tinha ninguém, e o som era mais abafado por ser um pouco mais afastado. Fiquei ali, sentindo o vento brincando com algumas mechas soltas na fronte de meu rosto, gostava da brisa, acalma os ânimos.

De repente alguém se bate em mim, estava cambaleante e com uma taça de montilla em mãos, segurando-a desajeitadamente.

-Você de novo... – segurei-a ajudei a manter-se de pé, estava claramente bêbada.

-Ah... O Hyuuga metido a bonzão... – a voz estava tão embargada que passei um tempo para entender a frase e não gostei do que ela disse.

-Estou com pena de você. Como pôde chegar a esse ponto? – perguntei soltando-a, ela deslizou até o chão e ficou lá, sentada, sem soltar a taça.

-A gente tem que aproveitar o que a vida nos dá... Só temos uma...

-Deveria aproveitar melhor.

-Eu tenho meus motivos! Ou acha que eu encho a cara em todo lugar? – ela ainda parecia um pouco sóbria no fim das contas.

-Por que foi à minha casa naquele dia?

-Como eu ia saber que era sua casa, mané?

-Qual é a graça de se infiltrar nas festas alheias?

-Conhecer gente nova, oras...

-Pára de beber. – ordenei tomando a taça da mão dela.

-Devolveeeee. – berrou tentando arrancar o objeto de minha mão.

-Não. – respondi bebendo o que restava ali dentro.

-Você é uma pessoa muita má! Eu não gosto de você!

-Tá parecendo uma criança.

-Ora seu... – ela podia pretender me bater, mas estava tão tonta que nem ao menos levantou.

-Acho que a festa acabou pra você. Venha, eu te deixo em casa.

-Não! Não preciso que você me deixe em casa! Eu sei dirigir!

-A essa altura você nem sabe o seu nome. Vamos. – falei pegando no braço dela e arrastando-a comigo.

-Me largaaa!

-Quieta. – coloquei-a no banco do passageiro e apertei seu cinto. Aquela seria a hora perfeita para extrair informações dela, já a única coisa que podia falar por ela era seu próprio subconsciente – Tenten... O que você pensa de pessoas como eu?

-Pessoas como você? – ela bufou rindo, aquilo parecia-me um deboche – Eu odeio sua gente! Sempre querendo ser superior a todo mundo! Matando pessoas pro seu próprio interesse! Gente como você não presta.

-Matando pessoas?

-Meu pai morreu pra salvar políticos miseráveis como seu pai.

-Meu pai não é miserável, olhe o respeito!

-É sim! Todos são! – eu havia perguntado, mas não esperava aquilo tipo de resposta. A ousadia dela estava me deixando possesso.

-Não me faça dar uma resposta tão baixa quanto se nível!

-Uh...! Que meda...! O "príncipe" vai se rebaixar a uma "plebéia"! Será que devo correr? Será que devo me esconder? A "guarda real" com sua artilharia pesada vai me matar! Me poupe, Hyuuga. – o que será que estava passando na cabeça dela pra falar tanta asneira daquele jeito? Qual era o problema dela afinal? E por que o pai dela morreu por "gente como eu"?

Julguei que não seria seguro deixá-la sozinha na cobertura de um apartamento no estado em que estava, então levei-a pra minha casa e a essa altura ela já dormia.

-Mas quem diabos é essa garota?

-Não invoque o nome do mal, Hanabi!

-Cala a boca, Hinata! Não seja idiota!

-Quem é esta pobre alma? – perguntou-me Hinata vindo até Tenten, ela dormia tão serena em meus braços que por um momento desejei que ela ficasse assim por um longo tempo.

Hinata e Hanabi são gêmeas e infelizmente são minhas primas.

-Esta é Tenten, a garota da festa.

-Ah! A maluca que estragou seu aniversário, tô ligada nela.

-Já pedi para que pare com esse vocabulário! Ele não faz bem ao espírito!

-Hinatinha, menos. Bem menos. – Hanabi sempre foi o contrário da família, a ovelha negra, nunca concordou com nada e para ela "o mundo que se exploda". Hinata muito ao contrário, é calma e tranquila, vai todos os dias à igreja e tem um jeito... Próprio de encarar as coisas.

-Deus está lhe vendo, Neji! Ele está lhe abençoando! Você está sendo glorificado a cada minuto em cada vez que ajuda um pobre ser perdido nas trevas.

-Eu vou deixá-la no quarto de hospedes, não a acordem. - falei ignorando Hinata e seguindo o caminho.

Eu não me atreveria a tirar as roupas de uma dama quase desconhecida, mas aquele vestido parecia um tanto desconfortável pra dormir. Eu poderia chamar Hinata pra fazer esse trabalho e até emprestar roupas pra ela, mas ela faria muito enxame e falaria de pecado, poderia chamar Hanabi, mas ela com certeza não era indicada pra fazer tal serviço, poderia chamar uma das empregadas, mas estas já estavam dormindo. Observei Tenten novamente, não parecia que acordaria tão cedo, então soltei seus cabelos, tirei todo e qualquer acessório que pudesse incomodá-la bem como os sapatos, ela parecia uma boneca de pano, tão mole, tão quente... Atrevi-me a abrir o zíper, eu não estava preparado, mas sempre aprendi que dormir com roupas apertadas pode sufocar a pessoa e eu não queria uma garota morta na minha casa, desamarrei a faixa em suas costas, agora faltava apenas um passo, arrancar-lhe as vestes. Eu poderia deixar daquele jeito, mas e se ela fosse do tipo que se movimenta muito na cama? Poderia facilmente se enrolar nas faixas! Eu não podia negar, aquela cabeça pendendo para trás estava me deixando louco, seus lábios estavam entre abertos, como se pedissem um beijo. Eu poderia tirar-lhe o vestido e sair dali como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas sou um homem e homens têm seus desejos. Tratei de completar o ultimo passo, eu não queria pensar nas conseqüências, tirei-lhe a roupa e lá estava ela, de lingerie vermelha, como se tivesse feito propositalmente pra me provocar. Coloquei-a de volta na cama, olhei novamente seu semblante, calmo e sereno. Seu ressonar era uma das coisas mais lindas que pude contemplar na vida. Debrucei-me sobre ela, queria sentir aquela pele em meus dedos mais uma vez e antes que eu pudesse perceber meus lábios estavam rentes aos dela.

Mas que diabos eu estava fazendo?

Por um acaso havia na testa dela "Beije-me!"?

Santo Deus... Agora eu estava morto, com certeza.

Certifiquei-me de olhá-la, seu lábios estavam repuxados, parecia sorrir, mas os olhos não abriam. Como? Como ela pôde sorrir se estava dormindo? Deve ter sido coisa da minha imaginação.

* * *

**_Então?_**

**_Vale reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tenten pov's**_

Minha cabeça doía horrores, minha visão estava muito embaçada e eu não lembrava absolutamente nada da noite anterior, tateei em busca do controle da minha TV, ele não estava ali. Cocei os olhos e esperei alguns segundos até eles voltarem ao normal e aquele não era meu quarto!

Onde eu estava?

Por que estava de calcinha e sutiã?

Onde estavam minhas roupas?

O que eu fiz noite passada?

Onde estava meu carro e todas as minhas outras coisas?

Tratei de me acalmar e dei uma boa olhada em volta, certo... Tinha janelas com cortinas azul-escuro, paredes azul-claro, chão preto e branco, o que lembrava um jogo de xadrez, um criado-mudo marrom combinando com a cama e um guarda-roupa da mesma cor. Levantei-me, enrolei-me no lençol branco e saí cautelosamente quarto a fora.

Ninguém a vista, mas eu conhecia aquele lugar! De onde mesmo? Não era a casa dos Sabaku e nem a minha, disso eu tinha certeza. Andei mais um pouco cheguei a uma sala de jantar onde três pessoas estavam reunidas e vários empregados de pé, encostados na parede. Eu conhecia aquele garoto! Ah! Maldito!

-Não acredito que teve a cara de pau de me seqüestrar! O que mais fez comigo? Por que estou quase nua? – gritei.

-Valei-me Nossa Senhora do céu! – berrou uma garota levantando-se da cadeira abismada – Você a seqüestrou, Neji?

-Não seja besta, Hinata. Não seqüestrei ninguém. – ele levantou-se e segurou meu braço com força - Olha aqui, garota, você estava tão bêbada que achei melhor te trazer pra cá, ou sabe lá o que teria acontecido com você sozinha naquela casa! – falou encarando-me furioso – Ingrata!

-Eu acordei numa casa estranha, seminua e sem meus pertences! O que queria que eu pensasse?

-Estranha? Quando você invadiu você não achou estranha! E seus pertences estão no guarda-roupa do quarto!

-E como explica minhas roupas? – vi um leve rubor no rosto dele? Ai meu Deus! O que eu fiz?

-Você as tirou.

-Tirei? Por quê? – Por que, droga?

-Por que estava... Calor. E o vestido estava apertado e você ia dormir...

-Eu não me importaria de emprestar roupas para ela! Uma dama não deve dormir assim na casa de um rapaz! – disse a garota denominada Hinata – É promiscuo! E promiscuidade é coisa do satanás! – ela é meio doida?

-Er...

-Eu empresto roupa pra ela, não vai pra casa com aquele vestido de festa. Vem, Tenten, não é? – disse outra garota me puxando até um quarto – Eu sou Hanabi, não liga muito pra minha irmã, a Hinata é meio pancada. Pode tomar banho no meu banheiro, depois vem tomar café com a gente, aí Neji te deixa em casa. – falou tirando de seu guarda-roupa uma toalha, um short jeans desbotado e uma blusa cinza.

-Obrigada.

-Não há de quê. O banheiro é ali. – falou apontando pra uma porta dentro do quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido, me vesti e fui pra sala de jantar.

-Nossa, foi rápida! – comentou Hanabi impressionada, eu deveria ter demorado uns cinco minutos no máximo.

-Aposto que você não rezou. Você tem que se comunicar com Deus, Tenten! Com Deus! Só ele pode te salvar das trevas! Só ele! Ele vai guiar o seu caminho, então você precisa rezar! – olhei pra Hanabi, ela fez um gesto de "ela é louca" enquanto tomava um copo de suco. Neji lia o jornal, parecia uma boa família apesar de tudo.

Comi em silêncio, quer dizer, Hinata me fez algumas perguntas...

-Com que freqüência você vai a templos ou igrejas? – perguntou olhando-me enquanto eu comia.

-A ultima vez foi quando meu pai morreu.

-Seu pai morreu? Meus pêsames! Há quanto tempo foi isso?

-Dois anos.

-Você não pode passar tanto tempo sem ir à casa de Deus!

-Eu rezo em casa, só eu e ele.

-Isso é preguiça? Cuidado! A preguiça é cosia do demônio!

-Ah Hinata! Por que você não vai pra igreja? Vai se atrasar! – disse Neji impaciente.

-Ah! É verdade. Quase me esqueci! Perdão, Senhor. Perdão. – ela pegou uma bíblia e um terço encima de uma bancada e saiu.

-Que saco...

-Eu não a vi quando vim aqui sexta. – comentei - Por onde andava essa figura?

-Fez uma excursão para um templo budista. Ela é adepta de todas as religiões.

-Hm... E Hanabi? Não a vi também.

-Eu não gosto de festa onde só tem gente rica e mimada. – respondeu a revoltada da família.

-Nós pensamos um pouco igual, Hanabi.

-Pode me chamar de Hana. Hanabi é muito chato.

-Tudo bem, Hana-chan.

-Você tem algum apelido? Algum nome que seus amigos usam?

-Tenho uma amiga que me chama de Ten-chan. Mas eu realmente prefiro Tenten.

-Você tem muitos amigos?

-Bem... Amigos... Não muito... Na verdade acho que só tenho quatro. Ino, Deidara, Temari e Gaara. Passo muito tempo com eles.

-Que triste... Nunca pensou na sua solidão?

-Não me sinto só... – respondi um pouco triste, parando pra pensar eu sempre fui uma pessoa sozinha.

-Já chega de questionário, vá terminar sua lição de casa. Vou levar a Tenten de volta.

-Se importa de me deixar na casa da Tema? Tenho que pegar meu carro.

-Tem certeza que está apta a dirigir?

-Tenho.

Eu peguei minhas coisas e nós saímos.

-Neji... – chamei cabisbaixa.

-Sim? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada, mas parecia distante, relaxado.

-O que aconteceu nessa noite?

-Como assim? – senti o carro estancando, ele parecia nervoso de repente.

-Não sei... Senti algo estranho enquanto dormia... Como se... Como se alguém estivesse comigo. Até sonhei que fui beijada! – falei rindo.

-Beijada? – ele parecia cada vez mais nervoso.

-É... Vê se pode!

-Por que não?

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Eu nunca fui beijada! – admiti por fim. Cara, agora me dei conta, devo ser a única garota da Terra com 19 anos que nunca beijou!

-Nunca beijou? – ele parou o carro e me olhou nos olhos, estava atônito.

-Não. Ridícula, não sou?

-Nunca teve curiosidade?

-Tive... Mas... Eu nunca achei ninguém certo pra mim.

-Calma aí... Você invade festas, já esteve na cadeia, tem carteira de motorista, carro, mora sozinha, e **nunca** beijou?

-Muito estranho... Mas eu sempre fui estranha. – comentei abraçando minhas pernas, não sei porque, mas sentia que podia me abrir com ele – Eu morei minha vida toda com meu pai, nunca conheci o resto da família, sempre me zoavam na escola porque eu tinha gostos excêntricos e na verdade nem parecia muito feminina... Os garotos que chegavam em mim sempre queriam saber algo de Ino ou Temari, nunca estavam afim de mim e quando finalmente chegaram a se declarar eles nunca avançavam... Nunca deixei ninguém me beijar... Era como se eu sempre estivesse à espera de um príncipe encantado que por mais que eu soubesse que não existe... Meu coração me mandava esperar. Ah, cara! Eu sou muito bizarra. – enterrei minha cabeça nos joelhos e fiquei ali, compartilhando o silêncio com ele.

-E se eu dissesse que você realmente foi beijada noite passada? – estávamos há uma quadra da casa de Temari, parados no acostamento. Olhei pra ele, estava com a cabeça baixa deixando as mechas de seu cabelo solto escondendo varias partes de seu rosto alvo.

-O que disse?

-Eu te beijei enquanto você dormia. E você sorriu. – passei um tempo assimilando a resosta e peguei o queixo dele com a ponta dos dedos e ergui seu rosto, obrigando-o a olhar pra mim.

-Por quê? Por que beijou alguém que ninguém quis beijar?

-Porque você me atraiu. Sabe... Te ver dormindo daquele jeito... Eu também sou humano. E nenhum humano resistiria àquilo.

-Essa foi a coisa mais linda que já me disseram. – respondi beijando-o, dessa vez com gosto, com prazer, com amor. E agora posso dizer: beijar é a coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

-Também fui eu quem tirou-lhe a roupa. – falou quando nos separamos. Eu não podia acreditar no que ele disse. Primeiro diz aquela coisa linda e de repente fala que tirou minha roupa? O que mais fez? Deixei minha mão fazer as honras e ela esborrachou a cara dele. Bati a porta do carro novamente e saí furiosa.

Como ele pôde? Levar-me pra cadeia, eu perdôo; levar-me pra casa dele inconsciente, eu perdôo; dar-me um beijo enquanto durmo, eu perdôo; mas tirar minha roupa sem meu consentimento? Ah, Hyuuga! Não mesmo!

(...)

Temari se contorcia no sofá de tanto rir, ela havia achado cômica minha história

-Ai... Como pôde bater nele, Tenten? Você por um acaso, ao menos, sabe por quê ele tirou sua roupa?

-Por é safado!

-Não amiga, sou obrigada a discordar! Se ele fosse safado teria feito outras coisas além de tirar sua roupa!

-E quem sabe não fez?

-Ah! Dá um tempo, Tenten! Neji de longe não é esse tipo de pessoa! Você viajou legal!

-Ele pode ter abusado de mim!

-Ou não.

-Ele pode ter me usado!

-Ou não.

-Ele pode... Arg... Ele pode ter feito muita coisa!

-Ou não. E eu acho que não.

A campainha tocou, uma das empregadas dos Sabaku foi atender.

-A Tenten ainda está aqui?

-Oh! Neji! –maldito! O que ele estava fazendo ali? - Ela estava me contando a hilária história de vocês. Venha, entre. – ele estava com um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas e uma caixinha de veludo, onde havia conseguido aquilo em tão pouco tempo, só passara meia hora desde saí do carro dele! Ele chegou à minha frente, entregou-me as flores e se ajoelhou aos meus pés.

-Me perdoe. Eu fui um idiota. – ele abriu a caixa, tinha um lindo colar de pedrinhas, creio que eram brilhantes.

-Foi mesmo.

-Desculpe! Eu estou me ajoelhando aos seus pés!

-Eu aceito. Mas com uma condição.

-Que condição? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Vai ter que namorar comigo.

-Namorar? Nossa. – ouvi Temari sussurrando.

-Condição aceita. – sem dar tempo de qualquer reação ele levantou-se num pulo e beijou-me com urgência, sua língua quente roçava com carinha na minha, explorando todo e qualquer canto, e ali eu descobri o verdadeiro significado de felicidade.

* * *

_**Aqui está o capítulo final.**_

_**Reconheço que a fic não ficou lá essas coisas, eu não gostei muito dela, mas enfim... ¬¬**_

_**Estou escrevendo uma nova e espero que ela fique boa. -.-'**_

_**Ja ne, minna-san! o/**_


End file.
